Willow between Two Kings
by October Lynx
Summary: War, there is always a war, and our love blooms in between, could this be everlasting?


_Everyone, because of financial issues, I can't update my story, recently, sorry DX_

_But for this fic, which is made under the challenge of Whitypearl-san, to make a oneshot fic upon the word "Kawin Lari" (ok, that's sounds epic but I found no words suitable to replace it , sorry again ^^a) _

_She, after read the draft I sent her, insisted me to published it, so here goes nothing_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Hunter x Hunter and all of its character are respectively belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei_

_**Rate: **T (for the conflicts and some speech war between characters)_

_**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, etc_

_**Pairing: **Kuroro/FemKurapika, Illumi/Menchi_

_**Background Music: **Eyes Open by Taylor Swift_

_**Warning: **Typos, OC, OOC-ness, First Time, Crack-Pairing, Gender-Bender, AU, Oneshot, Mild Language, Novel-length (maybe?), etc_

**This story was purely based on my imagination, any relation or similarities with a real legend or another fic is totally unintentional**

* * *

_**Summary: **_

_War, there is always a war, and our love blooms in between, could this be everlasting?_

* * *

**Willow between Two Kings**

October Lynx

2012

* * *

_Two kingdoms, both alike in ambition_

_One willow and two youthful star-crossed lovers_

_Under the fair sun of Celesthea Island where_

_We lay our scene…_

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, dahulu kala sekali, terdapat sebuah pulau yang dikuasai oleh dua kerajaan yang sama kuatnya.

Pulau itu bernama Celesthea dan kedua wilayah tersebut bernama Rouxell dan Mythsixth.

Wilayah kedua kerajaan itu sama besarnya, dengan sebatang pohon willow tua yang besar berdiri ditengah-tengahnya dan berfungsi sebagai pembatas.

Meski demikian, kedua kerajaan itu tetap saja suka berperang, dan alasannya jelas, yakni memperebutkan kekuasaan tunggal atas tanah Celesthea.

Kerajaan Rouxell, yang menguasai wilayah bagian utara dari pulau itu, dipimpin oleh keluarga Lucilfer, yang terdiri atas seorang raja, seorang permaisuri, dan 7 orang putra-putrinya, yaitu Pangeran Illumi, Putri Anita, Pangeran Kuroro, Putri Shizuku, Pangeran Gon, dan si kembar Putri Alluka dan Pangeran Kalluto.

Sementara Kerajaan Mythsixth, yang menguasai wilayah bagian selatan, dipimpin oleh keluarga Paladinight yang hanya memiliki seorang putra, yang bernama Leorio.

Perang yang selalu terjadi diantara dua kerajaan ini, mencapai puncaknya ketika Pangeran Illumi dan Pangeran Leorio sama-sama berusia 19 tahun, ya, saat itu kedua kerajaan saling menyerang dengan membabi-buta hingga akhirnya menewaskan raja dan ratu dari masing-masing kerajaan.

Setelah perang itu, kedua kerajaan tenggelam dalam duka yang cukup lama, namun keinginan untuk balas dendam juga menyertai keduanya sehingga diadakanlah upacara untuk menobatkan para putra mahkota menjadi raja.

Meski telah dinobatkan menjadi raja, Illumi tetap saja bersikap selayaknya seorang kakak, bagi ke-6 adik-adiknya, begitu pun dengan interaksinya kepada rakyat-rakyatnya, namun tidak demikian halnya dengan Leorio, yang memang sejak masih seorang pangeran terkenal sombong dan angkuh, sehingga dia tidak berteman dengan satu orang pun dari kerajaannya kecuali seorang gadis yang merupakan putri dari tangan kanan ayahnya, Pariston Hill, Pakunoda.

Lady Pakunoda sebenarnya menyukai sahabat karibnya itu, namun karena sang raja hanya ingin menikahi seorang putri dan bukan seorang lady, maka dia harus menelan kekecewaan atas statusnya yang hanya seorang Lady.

Suatu ketika, dengan ditemani Kurapika, adik tiri sekaligus dayangnya, Pakunoda menangisi nasibnya, dibawah pohon Willow tua yang berdiri kokoh didalam hutan itu.

"Oh, Kurapika, kenapa dia bisa setega ini?", keluh Pakunoda sambil terisak-isak, Kurapika yang berdiri didekatnya sambil membawa sebuah payung pun berlutut, ikut duduk diatas tanah bersama sang kakak,

"Bersabarlah, wahai Kakakku, dunia tidak akan kiamat hanya karena dia menolakmu, masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik darinya, bukan?", ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kakaknya dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang payung,

"Adikku, aku tahu kau bermaksud menghiburku, tapi…tak bisakah kau berkata-kata yang manis, sedikit?", isak perempuan berambut pirang pucat itu, yang membuat Kurapika tersenyum malu sambil menutup mulutnya,

"Maaf, Kakak", lirih gadis berambut keemasan itu, mata birunya bergerak-gerak dengan gugup,

"Yah, tak apa, kurasa itulah yang kau warisi dari ibumu", Pakunoda berujar lagi, mengingat Kurapika adalah adiknya dari beda ibu,

"Hmm..mungkin", jawab gadis itu tenang, dia tahu kakaknya tidak bermaksud jahat meski kata-katanya terdengar tajam untuknya,

"Ah, tapi kau benar, aku tidak boleh membiarkan duniaku kiamat hanya karena penolakannya atas dasar status", ia mengangkat kepalanya, lalu bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk gaunnya yang kotor dengan debu, Kurapika mengikutinya, lalu ia beranjak dan memayungi kakaknya itu.

Hanya saja, ketika mereka sedang berjalan, telinganya yang memang sensitif, menangkap suara orang meminta tolong,

"Tolong...tolong… Pangeran..!", terdengar suara dari arah hutan yang dekat dengan wilayah Kerajaan Rouxell, gadis itu berniat menolong, tapi sebelumnya dia harus menuntaskan dulu tugasnya sebagai dayang,

"Kakak, kau pulanglah lebih dulu, aku ada perlu sebentar", ujarnya ketika sang kakak sudah masuk dalam kereta kudanya,

"Hn…ok", jawab Pakunoda, dan dengan itu dia kembali ke Rouxell, tentu saja setelah menyuruh Kurapika membawa salah satu kuda bersamanya.

Dengan menunggangi seekor kuda, Kurapika bergegas menuju asal suara yang masih terdengar jelas itu, sesampainya disana, ia melihat seorang anak berambut putih tengah mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam sebuah lubang, dan dari lubang itu, terdapat sebuah tangan pula yang mengulur keatas.

Gadis itu kemudian turun dari kudanya dan segera menghampiri anak berambut putih itu, benar saja, didalam lubang tersebut, ia melihat seorang anak lagi, nampaknya anak itu terperosok kedalam lubang dan temannya sedang berupaya mengeluarkannya,

"Ini, pegang tanganku juga", ujar sang gadis sambil mengulurkan tangannya juga, dengan berhati-hati karena kondisi tanah disekitar lubang itu memang cukup licin.

Akhirnya, anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu terangkat naik juga, dan ketiganya terduduk di dekat lubang itu sambil sama-sama mengatur napas mereka sendiri,

"Sebenarnya apa..yang..sedang kalian..lakukan, disini?", tanya Kurapika dengan suara yang tersengal-sengal,

"Kami sedang mengejar _troll_, Kak, lalu saat sampai didaerah ini, aku terperosok karena tanahnya licin", jawab anak berambut hitam itu polos, ia tersenyum miris, "Maaf ya, jadi merepotkan Kakak—", anak itu menambahi,

"Ya, tidak apa-apa", jawab gadis pirang itu,

"Ehem, bolehkah aku mengetahui namamu, agar kami bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dengan layak, Nona?", anak berambut putih itu kemudian berujar, nampaknya ia berdehem untuk mengingatkan temannya juga,

"Oh, tentu—", jawab sang gadis tenang,

"Aku..Kurapika dari Mythsixth", ia berujar santai, masih dengan mengatur napasnya yang sudah mulai membaik, "Kalau kalian?", ia memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah ritme napasnya normal kembali,

"Aku Gon dan ini Killua, kami dari..", anak berambut hitam itu hendak berujar, tapi mulutnya ditutup oleh anak yang berambut putih sebelum ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya,

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah harus kembali, Lady Kurapika, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu", katanya memotong kalimat Gon, lalu iapun berdiri dan menarik Gon pergi bersamanya, meninggalkan Kurapika yang berdiri dan beranjak pergi sepeninggal kedua anak itu.

* * *

"Killua, kenapa kau memotong kalimatku?", tanya Gon, dia masih tidak terima soal peristiwa tadi, dimana Killua menariknya pergi sebelum ia selesai memperkenalkan diri dengan baik,

"He-eh?! Pangeran Gon, kau ini polos atau bodoh sih?! Gadis itu berasal dari Mythsixth, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu kau adalah Pangeran dari Rouxell, disamping itu…sebagai pengawalmu, aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko sebesar itu dengan keselamatanmu sebagai taruhannya!", seru Killua, ia memang pengawal Gon, tapi, karena sudah sejak kecil ia bersama pangeran muda itu, cara bicaranya pun sudah tidak formal lagi, berbeda jika ia berhadapan dengan saudara-saudara Gon, jika bicara dengan mereka, tentu saja Killua akan menggunakan bahasa yang lebih formal,

"Ada apa ini? Gon?", tiba-tiba terdengar suara Putri Anita, kakak perempuan Gon yang paling tua, serentak, Gon dan Killua berbalik dan menghadap kearah gadis itu,

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kak, aku hanya sedang membahas petualanganku dengan Killua tadi", jawab Gon santai sambil tersenyum lebar pada kakaknya itu,

"Oh, ya sudah, tapi sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu dulu, tadi kudengar tunangan kak Illumi akan datang untuk makan malam bersama kita", papar Anita lagi, ia tidak tampak tertarik dengan cerita apapun soal 'petualangan' adiknya ini.

Begitu melihat Anita pergi, Gon segera berbalik pada Killua lagi, pembicaraan mereka tadi belum selesai,

"Pangeran Gon..", ujar Killua, "Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, pembicaraan ini lebih baik tidak dilanjutkan", katanya menambahi, lalu sebelum Gon sempat mengatakan apapun, pemuda itu sudah berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

Kesal karena tingkah Killua yang dianggapnya berlebihan, Gon pun memutuskan untuk menemui Illumi, oleh sebab itu, maka setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, pemuda itupun segera menuju ke ruang rapat.

"Kak Illumi!", seru Gon, dia baru saja menggebrak pintu ruang rapat, dan membuat perhatian seluruh peserta rapat tertuju padanya,

"Ada apa Gon? Kenapa kau bersemangat sekali?", tanya Illumi datar, dia dan seluruh peserta rapat yang terdiri dari para menteri, sudah sangat mengenal adiknya yang satu ini, dan kebiasaannya yang selalu membuka pintu ruang rapat dengan menggebraknya jika ada hal mendesak yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Tadi..ketika aku terperosok dihutan karena mengejar _troll_, ada seorang gadis dari Mythsixth yang menolongku", papar Gon tegas, dia kini telah berdiri tepat disisi sang kakak,

"Oh, kalau begitu, bisakah kau memberitahuku nama gadis ini? Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya secara baik-baik", jawab Illumi datar, sementara otaknya berputar mencari strategi yang tepat untuk mengatasi kedua masalah ini, disampingnya, Kuroro mendengarkan percakapan antara kakak dan adiknya dengan alis berkerut.

"Namanya, Kurapika", jawab Gon tegas, tak sedikitpun terdengar nada ragu dalam suaranya,

"Baiklah, Gon, aku akan mengingatnya", jawab Illumi, lalu dia menyuruh Gon meninggalkan ruangan, benar saja, sepeninggal Gon, ruang rapat itu langsung dipenuhi dengan diskusi-diskusi pribadi diantara para menteri,

"Kuroro, bagaimana pendapatmu?", Illumi berujar dengan suara tegas yang penuh penekanan, dan itu tentu dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan perhatian para peserta rapat juga, disamping berbicara dengan adiknya yang memang ahli dalam strategi itu,

"Nyawa dibalas nyawa", Kuroro memulai jawabannya,

"Gadis ini telah menyelamatkan nyawa seorang putra Rouxell, oleh sebab itu—", ia menghela napas,

"Maka sebaiknya ia kita sisakan dalam penyerangan ke Mythsixth yang kita rencanakan tadi", pemuda itu mengakhiri jawabannya, yang kemudian membuat sang kakak tersenyum tipis,

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia menuntut balas?", tanya salah seorang menteri bernama Satotsu yang hadir dalam rapat itu,

"Dia hanya seorang gadis, yang akan menjadi sebatang kara, pembalasan seperti apa yang bisa dilakukannya?", Kuroro menjawab pertanyaan menteri itu dengan tenang, membuat si penanya diam, karena iapun berpikiran hal yang serupa,

'Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang gadis sebatang kara untuk membalaskan dendamnya?'

Rapat tersebut berakhir dengan sebuah rencana pasti yang penuh dengan detail-detail rumit mengenai penyerangan atas Mythsixth yang akan mereka lancarkan besok malam.

* * *

Seorang utusan dari Rouxell datang pada sore hari dengan menunggangi seekor kuda, ditangannya, terdapat sebuah surat yang ditujukan kepada Leorio, Raja dari Mythsixth.

Surat itu ia sampaikan pada petugas, dan petugas itu menyampaikannya pada pemuda berambut coklat itu. Leorio menerimanya dengan alis berkerut, mengira kalau itu adalah surat tantangan atau semacamnya, maka, alangkah terkejutnya ia, ketika tahu, itu adalah sebuah surat undangan,

"Pengawal, cepat panggil Pakunoda kesini!", ia memerintahkan salah satu asistennya, yang segera pergi dan bergegas mencari Pakunoda di rumah keluarga Hill.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Pakunoda datang ke istana, tentu saja dengan ditemani oleh Kurapika, seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Leorio sebelumnya hingga ia memanggil Pakunoda saja.

Karena masih agak sakit hati pada Leorio, hari ini Pakunoda datang dengan membawa sebuah kipas tangan yang langsung dibukanya begitu ia turun dari kereta kuda, kemudian ia melangkah perlahan, selayaknya seorang Lady, menuju ruangan sahabatnya itu,

"Ada perlu apa Paduka sampai memanggilku di sore ini?", tanya Pakunoda begitu ia sampai didepan Leorio, dan sebagai seorang sahabat lama, ia mendapatkan izin khusus untuk melewatkan prosesi memberi hormat jika menemui sang raja,

"Pakunoda, akan lebih baik jika masalah ini kita bicarakan secara pribadi, sebab, ini menyangkut adikmu", kata Leorio, sambil sesekali melirik kearah gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat agak risih itu,

"Kurapika?", Pakunoda mengernyitkan alisnya, ia sedikit syok mengetahui Leorio memanggilnya untuk membahas mengenai adik tirinya itu, benaknya langsung terisi penuh oleh berbagai dugaan yang sebagian besar mengarah ke hal yang negatif,

"Baiklah, Kurapika, ikut denganku", ujar Pakunoda, dia meminta gadis itu mendampinginya ke dalam ruangan sahabatnya sebelum pintu ditutup.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya, Leorio?", tanya Pakunoda, dia sudah sangat penasaran, begitu pula dengan Kurapika, gadis itu hanya duduk diam disamping sang kakak karena terkejut mengetahui ia diminta masuk juga dalam diskusi ini,

"Begini, aku mendapatkan sebuah surat, dari Rouxell, yang ditujukan untuk Kurapika", Leorio memulai pembicaraannya, ia menatap kedua saudara tiri itu dengan tegas,

"Oh, kau pasti salah Leorio, adikku tak pernah macam-macam, apalagi dengan kerajaan musuh itu, aku mengenalnya dengan baik, di tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan dengan Rouxell", Pakunoda membela adik tirinya dengan tegas, bagaimanapun, Kurapika adalah dayangnya yang setia, dia tidak pernah pergi diam-diam, dan Pakunoda sudah mengenalnya sejak detik kelahirannya 15 tahun yang lalu,

"Aku mengerti, Paku, kau hanya membela adikmu, tapi belum tentu dia sepolos yang kau pikirkan", jawab Leorio menentang pembelaan Pakunoda atas adiknya, lalu ia menoleh pada gadis itu,

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kau katakan, dayang?", tanya raja itu, dia sedikit mengangkat dagunya saat menatap gadis itu, membuat tatapannya terkesan merendahkan, disamping fakta bahwa ia memanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan 'dayang' tentu saja,

"Aku berani bersumpah, wahai Paduka yang terhormat, sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu apapun yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan seberang", Kurapika menjawab tegas, bola mata birunya pun menatap lurus ke mata pemuda itu,

"Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa tahu namamu? Apa kau pernah melakukan sesuatu diluar batas kerajaan?", tanya Leorio lagi, kali ini suaranya tampak melunak,

"Kalau itu, pernah", jawab Kurapika, "Aku pernah menolong seorang anak didekat perbatasan", ia melanjutkan,

"Oh, begitu rupanya, baiklah", kata Leorio, kemudian dia menoleh pada Pakunoda,

"Sudah terbukti bukan? Adikmu telah menolong seorang Rouxell, Paku, dia tidak sebaik yang kau bayangkan", katanya mengejek, dan Pakunoda tentu saja marah mendengarnya,

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?", ia bertanya pada Leorio dengan suara yang sedikit terdengar emosional,

"Aku akan menyetujui undangan ini, tentu saja, tapi setelahnya, dia harus diasingkan", jawab Leorio, mendengar hal itu, Pakunoda segera menghela napas, lalu ia berujar,

"Itu saja?", tanya wanita itu,

"Itu saja", Leorio menjawab singkat,

"Kalau begitu kami permisi", ujarnya, lalu ia berbalik dan pergi dengan membawa Kurapika serta bersamanya,

"Kau tahu, Kurapika, sesungguhnya kau telah membawa aib kedalam keluarga kita, dengan menolong anak Rouxell itu", ujar Pakunoda dengan suara bergetar, karena sebenarnya ungkapan itu tak lebih dari sekadar luapan emosi semata, tidak ada maksud lain.

Akan tetapi tetap saja menyakitkan, bagi gadis itu, untuk mendengarnya, sehingga ia meneteskan airmata dan mengikuti sang kakak, dengan kepala tertunduk dan terisak perlahan.

"Kurapika—", tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, ia mendengar suara sang raja,

"Ya", gadis itu menyahut dan menoleh, setelah ia menghapus airmatanya,

"Besok malam, datanglah ke Rouxell, dengan membawa ini", Leorio berujar lagi, kali ini ia menghampiri Kurapika dan menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil ketangan gadis itu,

"Apa ini, wahai Paduka?", tanya Kurapika heran,

"Ini adalah racun, kau harus membawanya, dan memastikan racun ini masuk kedalam makanan keluarga itu", jawab Leorio, lalu ia tersenyum,

"Lalu setelahnya, aku pastikan nama baikmu akan terjaga, dan kakakmu, tentu saja, akan menjadi permaisuriku", ujarnya meyakinkan gadis itu, meski sebenarnya ia hanya berbohong untuk memotivasi sang gadis.

Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja Kurapika menjadi bersemangat lagi, iapun tersenyum pada pria itu,

"Akan kulaksanakan perintahmu, Paduka, kau tak perlu khawatir", ujarnya sopan,

"Tentu, aku mengandalkanmu, tapi…", Leorio berujar pada gadis itu, rasa senang hinggap dihatinya melihat antusiasme dari sang gadis,

"Pastikan yang mengetahui hal ini hanya kau dan aku", pria itu melanjutkan, dan Kurapika mengangguk setuju,

"_Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang manis untuk kakak, sekaligus penghiburan bagi hatinya"_, ia berpikir dalam hati.

* * *

Maka begitulah, keesokkan harinya Kurapika bersiap-siap memenuhi undangan Kerajaan Rouxell, ia tampak bersemangat dan begitu cerah, sehingga para pelayannya mengira gadis ini akan menemui kekasihnya.

"Nona, apa kau yakin akan pergi ke Rouxell?", tanya salah seorang pelayan yang tengah menata rambut gadis itu,

"Tentu saja", jawab Kurapika lembut, yang tentu saja menuai pertanyaan dari para pelayan itu,

"Tapi Nona, kakakmu sedang bersedih, apa kau akan membiarkan itu?", tanya pelayan yang satu lagi, Kurapika menoleh, menghentikan pelayan yang hendak membedaki wajahnya, lalu berujar,

"Aku memenuhi undangan ini, untuk dirinya juga", ia berdiri, "Dan tolong, sampaikan maafku padanya", pinta gadis itu, lalu ia pun beranjak pergi, meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju ke tempat kandang kuda,

"Gadis itu…tetap saja ya, tidak suka berdandan", komentar pelayan yang tadi hendak membedaki wajah Kurapika.

Dan kemudian, dengan menaiki kereta kuda—Kurapika sudah menolaknya dan memilih naik kuda tapi ayahnya memaksa—iapun tiba di depan gerbang istana Rouxell yang megah.

"Yang Mulia, gadis itu telah tiba", ujar salah seorang pelayan pada Illumi dan adik laki-lakinya, Kuroro,

"Kuroro, sesuai rencana, kau akan menyambut gadis itu disini, sementara aku ikut dalam penyerangan ke Mythsixth", ujar Illumi, dia tengah mempersiapkan diri dengan pakaian perangnya ketika itu, sementara Kuroro sendiri mengenakan pakaian kebesaran seorang raja,

"Kakak, apakah kau yakin dengan semua ini?", ia bertanya, dengan suara yang terdengar khawatir meski nadanya dingin,

"Tentu saja, karena aku sendiri yang harus menghabisi Mythsixth, atas nama orangtua kita", jawab Illumi mantap, lalu ia berbalik pada adiknya itu,

"Kau harus berada disini, agar gadis itu tidak curiga, disamping itu—", Illumi menghentikan kalimatnya,

"Hanya kau dan aku yang mengetahui rencana ini, bukan?", tanya pemuda itu, lalu ia beranjak keluar,

"Bersiaplah, Kuroro", katanya sambil membuka pintu kamar.

Kuroro menghela napas, membayangkan dirinyalah yang harus mengerjakan urusan beramah-tamah pada tamu yang biasanya dikerjakan Illumi, dan membiarkan Illumi mengambil alih pekerjaannya memimpin penyerangan, membuat ia menyesali keputusannya beberapa waktu silam.

"_Kuroro, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?", tanya Illumi serius, ia pun sampai menemuinya secara pribadi, sesuatu yang tidak biasa, _

"_Tentu saja, apa itu?", Kuroro menjawab tenang, meski dalam hati ia benar-benar penasaran dengan permintaan kakaknya kali ini, _

"_Aku ingin kita bertukar posisi dalam penyerangan malam ini", ujar pemuda itu, alis adik laki-lakinya itu terangkat sebelah, ia heran akan permintaan kakaknya, karena ini benar-benar aneh, _

"_Kau yakin soal ini?", katanya, tentu saja ia menangkap maksud sang kakak, pria itu hendak memimpin perang dan menyuruh Kuroro untuk menyambut tamunya, gadis yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa adik mereka, _

"_Apa kau meragukanku, wahai adikku?", tanya Illumi, _

"_Sedikitnya", sahut pemuda itu, mengingat ia memang bukan orang yang bisa bermulut manis, _

"_Kalau begitu anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah, karena kau sudah terlalu sering pergi berperang, untukku"._

Jika dipikirkan lagi, Kuroro semakin merasa dirinya sudah gila karena menyanggupi itu semua, tapi sekarang ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengubah keputusannya kemarin hari.

"Selamat datang di Rouxell, Nona Kurapika", ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu ketika ia menyambut tamunya, sementara gadis itu berjalan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk karena merapikan roknya.

Ketika ia akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, mata biru gadis itu bertemu tepat dengan mata hitam Kuroro, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut mendapati gadis yang menolong adiknya ternyata sangat cantik, dengan rambut pirang yang diikat setengah dibelakang kepalanya, sementara sisa setengahnya lagi terurai dipunggungnya.

Ia mengenakan gaun yang panjang hingga mencapai mata kakinya dan berwarna biru keunguan, membuat tangan, leher dan wajah gadis itu, yang tidak tertutup gaun, terlihat bersinar, dilehernya, terlihat sebuah _choker_ berwarna hitam, dengan sebuah permata berbentuk kepingan salju ditengahnya.

Gadis itu lalu memberi hormat pada sang pangeran, dan ia berujar,

"Terima kasih atas undangannya, Yang Mulia", sambil tersenyum, dan sekali lagi Kuroro terdiam menatapnya, gadis itu, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu polos dan muda, tanpa tersentuh make-up sedikitpun, serta sepasang mata biru yang jernih, yang terlihat begitu indah dimatanya, hingga ia tanpa sadar terus memandanginya.

Untung saja itu semua tertutup dengan kedatangan Gon yang langsung menghampiri gadis itu,

"Kak Kurapika!", serunya riang,

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu!", katanya lagi, Kuroro hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan, ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus malu karena tingkah adiknya yang terlalu bersemangat itu, ataukah ia justru harus bersyukur karena Gon telah menyelamatkan wajahnya,

"Apa itu, kalau aku boleh tahu, Pangeran Gon?", tanya Kurapika dengan nada suara yang lebih kasual,

"Eh? Kau masih mengingat namaku?", Gon balik bertanya polos, ia tidak menyangka gadis ini masih mengingat namanya,

"Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa melupakan anak laki-laki pemberani yang mengejar _troll_ hingga kedalam hutan?", Kurapika memuji anak itu, membuat Gon tentu saja senang,

"Hehe, terima kasih", ujarnya,

"Ohya, tadi, aku meminta kak Shizuku membantuku membuat ini untuk kakak!", ia berseru lagi, kali ini sambil menyerahkan sebuah bros berbentuk kupu-kupu yang terbuat dari permata-permata berwarna putih,

"Ini untukku? Cantik sekali", puji gadis itu lagi, iapun mengambil bros itu dari tangan Gon dan kemudian disematkannya di gaunnya,

"Kau suka?", tanya anak itu, mata coklatnya berbinar-binar penuh rasa ingin tahu,

"Suka? Tentu saja, dari semua hadiah yang pernah kuterima, baru kali ini aku diberi sebuah bros yang cantik, terima kasih banyak", ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

* * *

Kemudian mereka beranjak menuju ruang makan dimana Anita, Shizuku, Alluka, dan Kalluto telah menunggu sebelumnya, lalu setelah semua duduk, Kuroro pun membuka acara makan malam itu dengan sebuah sambutan,

"Pertama-tama aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa jamuan makan malam hari ini adalah untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih dari kami, Kerajaan Rouxell, kepada Kurapika yang telah berbaik hati menyelamatkan adikku, Gon Freecs Lucilfer", ujar pemuda itu formal, sementara para gadis di keluarga itu saling berpandangan dan menatap Kurapika, lalu berbisik diantara mereka,

"Aku menyukainya, dia cantik tapi tidak berlebihan", komentar Alluka,

"Iya, gadis ini memiliki kecantikan alami yang sederhana, tidak seperti…", timpal Shizuku sambil melirik Anita,

"Heh, kalian menyindirku?!", protesnya, tapi kemudian ia berujar lagi,

"Yah, kuakui, seandainya dia bukan orang Mythsixth, mungkin dia boleh menjadi pendamping Kuroro", ia mengangguk-angguk, mengingat Illumi pasti tidak mau mencari istri kedua, sedang Kuroro tidak pernah punya waktu untuk mencari pendamping, maka, mau tidak mau mereka bertiga sepakat, gadis ini akan cocok untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka, sebagai pendamping Kuroro.

Acara makan malam pada hari itu berlangsung lambat dan formal dengan iringan musik orkestra yang lembut mengalun dan mengiringi prosesi tersebut.

Makan malam itu pun diakhiri ketika salah satu utusan telah datang dan membisikkan keberhasilan penyerangan itu, sementara Kurapika, karena begitu membaurnya, lupa untuk membubuhkan racun yang dibawanya dalam tas tangannya.

Saat melihat gadis itu akan pulang, Kuroro tiba-tiba saja merasa ia harus menahannya, entah untuk apa, maka, pemuda itu pun melepaskan atribut rajanya, dan mengejar sang gadis, tapi terlambat, kereta kuda yang dinaiki Kurapika sudah sampai di perbatasan hutan ketika ia mengejarnya.

Mata biru gadis itupun berubah menjadi merah dan berkilat-kilat ketika ia melihat kondisi wilayah Mythsixth yang nyaris luluh lantak, semuanya berantakan dan api membakar dimana-mana, airmatanya menetes, tapi ia segera menghapusnya dan turun dari kereta kudanya, lalu berlari menyusuri puing-puing kota yang begitu dikenalnya sambil menangis.

Ia tidak peduli, bagaimana gaunnya yang indah tergores-gores benda-benda tajam dalam perjalanannya menuju rumahnya, bagaimanapun, dia masih menyayangi ayah dan kakaknya, dan jika keadaan kota sudah seperti ini, bagaimana nasib kedua orang yang disayanginya itu?

Kuroro turun dari kudanya dan melihat keadaan kota itu, yang nampak begitu mengenaskan, ada rasa bangga yang ia rasakan, mengingat ini semua adalah hasil pemikirannya, strategi darinya, yang dilaksanakan oleh kakaknya, tapi begitu ia mengingat tujuannya di kota ini adalah Kurapika, maka segera ditepisnya rasa bangga itu dan iapun berlari mencari gadisnya itu.

Pemuda itu menemukan sang gadis, tak lama kemudian, dan terkejut karena gadis itu pingsan, didepan sebuah puing yang ia duga merupakan rumah gadis itu sebelumnya.

Kuroro menghela napas, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, ia sadar sama sekali bahwa gadis ini adalah musuhnya, dan ia juga yang telah menyusun pembunuhan atas seluruh wilayah yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya, tapi sesuatu didalam hatinya berkata lain, sesuatu itu berkata bahwa ia harus membawa gadis itu pergi, dan entah atas alasan apa, ia menuruti nalurinya yang lain itu.

* * *

Angin semilir berhembus dari arah samping kanan gadis itu, membelai rambut pirangnya yang sudah semakin panjang, gadis itu saat ini tengah duduk di halaman depan rumahnya, menikmati udara pagi yang dingin sambil duduk di beranda.

"Sudah dua tahun..", ia bergumam, sambil tetap memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya, dan membuatnya menari-nari di udara.

Dari dalam rumah, sepasang bola mata hitam tampak mengamati gadis itu, sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya, dan ia tersenyum tipis,

"Kurapika", sapanya pada gadis itu, lalu sang pemuda duduk disamping gadisnya, sambil menggenggam tangannya,

"Ya?", jawab gadis itu lembut, ia lalu membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah pemuda yang menyapanya,

"Apa kau menyesal?", pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada sendu yang terdengar dalam suaranya yang dingin, gadis bernama Kurapika itu pun kembali tersenyum tipis,

"Kau selalu menanyakan itu, setiap hari selama dua tahun ini, Kuroro, apa kau tidak bosan?", tanya gadis itu, dia menatap pemuda itu dengan sorot yang penuh arti,

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menjawabnya, sejak aku menanyaimu", ujar sang pemuda, ia pun kini menoleh pada gadis bermata biru itu,

"Baiklah, kali ini akan kujawab", Kurapika akhirnya berujar, kemudian ia menghela napas,

"Aku tidak menyesal, sedikitpun, tidak lagi", jawabnya, dengan nada suara yang terdengar begitu mantap,

"Kalau begitu, apa kau siap untuk kembali?", pemuda itu bertanya lagi, kali ini, Kurapika mengerutkan alisnya dan sedikit tertunduk,

"Soal itu…sepertinya belum", ujar gadis itu ragu, ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi sambil menghela napas berat,

"Begitu ya, tapi…hari ini aku mendapatkan sebuah kabar, bahwa kakakku akan menikah, Kurapika", jawab Kuroro pelan, ia tidak ingin membuat gadisnya merasa tercengang,

"Kakak….mu?", tanya Kurapika, suaranya kembali terdengar parau, ucapan Kuroro tadi sedikitnya membuat ia teringat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, ketika dirinya pertama kali dibawa oleh pemuda itu, demi keselamatannya,

"Kalau menurutmu begitu..", pemuda itu hendak berujar,

"Baiklah, jika kau memang ingin menghadirinya, maka aku akan ikut denganmu", gadis itu tiba-tiba memotong kalimat sang pemuda, lalu ia menoleh, dan menatap mata hitam milik pemuda itu dengan mata birunya yang dihiasi sorot tegas dan penuh kepastian,

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah", pemuda itu menjawab gadisnya, lalu ia menarik gadis itu mendekat dan mengecup keningnya,

"Kita akan pergi sore nanti", katanya sambil mengenggam tangan gadis berambut pirang itu.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro yang berdiri lalu beranjak masuk kedalam rumah, dan setelah pemuda itu hilang dari pandangannya, sang gadis kembali menatap langit, dengan mata birunya yang kini berkaca-kaca.

Gadis itu masih mengingatnya, hari dimana ia diundang untuk makan malam di kastil Rouxell, dengan membawa sebotol racun, yang sampai hari ini masih berada diantara barang-barangnya, namun terdiam membisu ditumpukkan bagian bawah.

Kurapika menghela napas, memikirkan bahwa ia menemukan dirinya jatuh hati pada seorang Pangeran Rouxell sejak pertemuan mereka pada acara makan malam itu, ditambah bahwa sang pangeran rela mengkhianati keluarganya dan menjauh dari kekayaannya demi menyelamatkan nyawanya, memberinya dilema yang begitu sulit untuk diatasi.

Disatu sisi, ia merasa harus membalas kehancuran wilayahnya dengan membuat kehancuran yang serupa atas keluarga pemuda itu, namun disisi lain, ia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang menginginkan kebahagiaan bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan ketika matanya dibuka, bayangan sebuah cincin keperakan yang melingkar dijarinya jatuh tepat di retinanya, membuat sebutir airmata kembali jatuh disudut matanya.

Iapun mengenggam tangan itu, lalu meletakkannya didepan dadanya, dan menangis sambil menciumi cincin itu,

"_Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_, ia terisak perlahan.

* * *

"Kakak, apa sudah ada kabar mengenai kak Kuroro?", tanya gadis kecil berambut hitam itu, dia menghampiri sang kakak yang sekarang berada diruangannya,

"Belum, Alluka, bahkan para pengawal yang kutugaskan untuk mencarinya pun kembali dengan tangan hampa", jawab Illumi, ia menaruh tangannya diatas meja,

"Hmm…tapi Kakak, tadi kak Anita memintaku untuk mengajakmu makan malam, dia juga bilang bahwa Kak Illumi juga harus sedikit mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri, besok kau akan menikah bukan?", gadis kecil itu berujar polos, lalu iapun mendekati Illumi, yang kemudian memangkunya,

"Ya, kau benar, malaikat kecil", pemuda itu berujar sambil mengelus puncak kepala adiknya itu,

"Ayo Kak! Sudah hampir jam tujuh!", seru Alluka sambil melompat turun dari pangkuan kakaknya, lalu gadis itu menarik-narik tangan Illumi dan berlari menuju pintu, membuat pemuda itu terpaksa mengikutinya.

Sepanjang makan malam, tidak terdengar percakapan yang ramai, seperti yang biasa terjadi sebelum Kuroro menghilang dua tahun yang lalu,

"Aku berpikir—", tiba-tiba Anita bersuara, memecah keheningan dalam acara makan malam itu dan tentu saja membuat saudara-saudaranya menoleh pada dirinya,

"Apakah mungkin jika hilangnya Kuroro memiliki hubungan dengan kedatangan gadis Mythsixth itu, Kak Illumi?", sambung gadis itu, lalu ia memasukkan potongan kecil beef stroganoff itu ke mulutnya,

"Entahlah, tapi itu mungkin saja", jawab Illumi datar, sebenarnya hal itu juga sempat terbersit dibenaknya, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk berburuk sangka pada adik laki-laki kepercayaannya itu.

"Eh? Jadi gadis itu menculik kak Kuroro?", tanya Alluka polos, mata hitamnya ikut membulat dalam keterkejutan,

"Bukan begitu, bodoh", Kalluto, kembarannya, berkomentar kemudian,

"Jadi bagaimana, Tuan Sok Tahu?", balas gadis kecil berambut hitam itu, dia terlihat kesal karena dikatai bodoh oleh saudaranya itu,

"Maksudnya kak Kuroro menghilang karena gadis itu adalah, ada kemungkinan gadis itu mempengaruhinya hingga dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kita", Kalluto berkata lagi dengan nada bangga, dia merasa hebat karena lebih pintar dari saudarinya,

"Ini semua salahku", kemudian Gon angkat bicara secara spontan, ia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan suaranya terdengar agak sendu,

"Kalau saja aku tidak—",

"Ini bukan salahmu, dan bukan salah siapapun", potong Illumi tiba-tiba, Gon pun terdiam saat mendengar kalimat itu,

"Persoalan ini belum pasti, dan aku tidak ingin terjadi fitnah yang tidak perlu atas alasan menghilangnya Kuroro, oleh karena itu—", dia menoleh pada semua adiknya satu per satu,

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar ada seorangpun diantara kalian yang membicarakan masalah ini lagi sebelum Kuroro sendiri datang dan menjelaskannya", ujarnya dengan nada tegas yang hampir terdengar seperti perintah bagi adik-adiknya itu.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, tibalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu itu, yaitu pernikahan antara Raja Illumi dengan Putri Menchi dari kerajaan Terania.

Upacara pernikahan tersebut berlangsung dengan lancar, para tamu—termasuk diantaranya Kuroro dan Kurapika—pun turut menyaksikan dengan khidmat.

Namun ketika pasangan raja dan permaisuri yang telah diresmikan itu berbalik untuk memulai parade, terjadilah suatu peristiwa.

Sebuah anak panah dari arah atas tiba-tiba melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearah sang raja, dan anak panah tersebut hampir saja mengenai jantungnya dengan tepat, jika saja Kuroro, adik sang raja yang hilang, tidak melompat didepan kakaknya itu.

"Kuroro!", pekik salah seorang diantara para tamu yang hadir, seketika itu, semua mata tertuju padanya, seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang terbelalak takut.

Illumi, yang melihat adiknya melompat didepannya hingga bahunya terkena anak panah tersebut, segera menyuruh para pengawal untuk membawa adiknya itu, dan meminta mereka semua menyelidiki siapa pelaku penyerangan itu.

"Tunjukkan siapa kalian, atau kubunuh gadis ini!", Seru Anita tiba-tiba, dia sekarang sudah dalam posisi menyandera Kurapika, yang tidak sempat menghindar karena paniknya atas kejadian yang menimpa Kuroro tadi.

"_Kurapika"_, batin seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang tengah berusaha membaur dengan para tamu, dia adalah Pakunoda, kakak dari Kurapika, mengenai bagaimana dia bisa selamat dari penyerangan ke Rouxell waktu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dipentingkan dalam kisah ini, karena yang penting adalah dia selamat dan kini berada di dalam acara untuk membalas dendam.

"_Gadis itu.."_, pikir seorang lagi, yang ternyata adalah Leorio, raja dari Mythsixth yang berhasil melarikan diri ketika penyerangan terjadi, dan seperti halnya Pakunoda, kini dia berada dalam acara pernikahan untuk membalas dendam, Oh, dia juga merupakan pemanah yang tadi melepaskan anak panahnya dan mengenai Kuroro.

Kedua orang itu kini masih bersembunyi di dua tempat yang berbeda sambil melihat kejadian penyanderaan Kurapika tadi, dan sebagai seorang kakak, Pakunoda kemudian memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri ketika melihat sebilah pisau berada didepan tenggorokan adiknya dengan jarak yang sangat tipis.

"Tangkaplah aku!", ia berseru sambil berdiri dengan kokoh diatas kedua kakinya,

"Tapi lepaskan gadis itu!", ujarnya tanpa ragu, meskipun dia sangat menyadari bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin melihat keadaan mereka saat ini.

* * *

Kedua mata onyx milik seorang pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Kuroro itu terbuka perlahan, dan sayup-sayup pemuda itu mulai merasakan kehadiran orang-orang disekelilingnya, satu, dua…ah tidak, ada sedikitnya lima orang yang ia rasakan tengah berada disisinya saat itu,

"Kurapika..", ia menggumamkan nama seseorang, sambil terus berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya yang masih kabur,

"Gadis itu sudah berada di penjara bersama kedua rekannya", tiba-tiba ia mendapat jawaban dari sebuah suara yang dikenalnya, dan mendengar hal itu seketika seluruh indera sang pemuda terbangun,

"Bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami sebentar, aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Kuroro", ujar pemuda yang menjawab tadi, yang tidak lain adalah Illumi, kakak dari Kuroro sendiri.

Kelima saudara-saudara dari kedua orang itupun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, meski sebagian merasa sedikit kecewa karena harus menahan keinginan mereka untuk bertanya-tanya pada pemuda itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kuroro", ujar Illumi sambil memposisikan diri disamping adiknya itu,

"Ya", pemuda itu menyahut dingin setelah ia bisa bangkit dan duduk diatas tempat tidurnya,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?", ia bertanya ringan, yang hanya disambut Kuroro dengan datar,

"Pernah lebih baik", sahutnya singkat, ia kemudian menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan yang jelas mengisyaratkan sesuatu dan Illumi tentu saja menyadarinya, jadi ia menghela napas pendek,

"Aku bisa saja memberi pengecualian, lagi, atas gadis itu Kuroro, tapi seperti halnya dirimu, akupun mempunyai sebuah syarat", ia berkata sebagai respon atas tebakannya,

"Apa syaratmu?", tanya Kuroro, memperjelas status isyarat matanya sebagai, 'aku akan bicara jika kau bisa memberi pengecualian atas gadis yang kutanyai tadi',

"Dia harus diasingkan, tentu saja, begitupun denganmu, dan kalian tidak boleh bertemu lagi, apa kau bisa memenuhi syarat itu?", Illumi berujar tegas, pandangan matanya pun tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun tanda keraguan,

"Baiklah, kuterima syaratmu, selama kau bisa membatalkan hukuman mati atas dirinya", jawab Kuroro dengan nada serius, baginya kini, mengetahui Kurapika tidak terancam hukuman mati, seperti halnya orang-orang yang terkena tuduhan atas penyerangan terhadap raja dan anggota keluarganya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, meskipun demi mewujudkan hal itu ia harus siap untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang dicintainya melebihi keluarganya itu.

"Tentu saja", jawab Illumi lagi,

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang telah terjadi sejak acara makan malam itu", ia berkata dengan nada perintah, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada pemuda itu, namun mengetahui bahwa keengganannya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut dapat mempengaruhi keputusan sang kakak atas pengecualian untuk gadisnya, maka Kuroro pun lebih memilih untuk menceritakan semuanya.

* * *

Kurapika duduk dengan kepala tertunduk didalam sebuah sel, dan lagi-lagi airmatanya tumpah ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan bayangan cincin yang melingkari jari manis kiri-nya, ia masih mengingat seluruh kejadian yang terjadi sejak acara makan malam itu, mulai dari protesnya pada Kuroro, hingga ketika ia menyadari betapa dirinya sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu, dimana ia merasa sanggup, bahkan untuk membuang seluruh hidupnya di masa lalu.

"Kurapika", terdengar sebuah suara yang menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunannya yang panjang,

"Kakak?", tanyanya, kemudian gadis itu berdiri dan mencari-cari sang kakak dari balik sel,

"Jangan bicara padanya Pakunoda, dia adalah pengkhianat negara", tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang lain lagi, yang tidak kalah putus asanya dengan suara wanita itu,

"Apa maksudmu, Leorio?", tanya Pakunoda penasaran, sementara Kurapika hanya menunduk saja, sebab ia tidak bisa menyangkal hal tersebut, bahwa ia telah mengkhianati negaranya, serta amanat yang telah diberikan oleh rajanya, dengan mencintai pemuda itu, dan adalah hal baik jika Leorio belum tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ia telah menjadi istri dari pemuda itu, karena itu adalah pengkhianatan terbesar yang bisa dia lakukan pada negaranya, yaitu menikah dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kerajaan musuh.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, Pakunoda, bahwa adikmu diketahui karena dia meneriakkan nama orang itu, adik sang raja, Pangeran Kuroro Lucilfer", kata Leorio sinis, yang membuat Kurapika menenggak ludahnya sendiri membayangkan kebencian dari mantan raja itu, kepada dirinya,

"Oh adikku, kenapa bisa kau lakukan hal itu? Apa dia telah mempengaruhimu?", ia bertanya dengan nada khawatir, seakan takut Kurapika telah dihipnotis hingga tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih.

Gadis itu hendak menjawab, namun suara dan kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokan, membuat ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun, sampai mereka mendengar suara kedatangan seorang penjaga,

"Keluarlah, raja ingin berbicara denganmu", kata utusan itu, pada Leorio, sambil membuka gerbang penjaranya, Kurapika memegangi jeruji sel-nya sambil menutup mata, dia tahu—dari Kuroro tentu saja—bahwa Kerajaan Rouxell mengistilahkan 'waktu menghadapi hukumanmu' sebagai 'raja ingin bicara denganmu', dan ia memiliki firasat buruk ketika mendengar ucapan itu, sehingga jatuh airmatanya.

Sepeninggal Leorio dan pengawal tadi, maka yang tersisa dalam _dungeon_ itu hanya tinggal ia dan Pakunoda saja.

Kurapika kembali membisu, dan ia menjatuhkan diri ke lantai sambil terisak-isak, ketika tak lama kemudian seorang pengawal telah tiba lagi, namun kali ini pengawal itu membawa kakaknya.

"Kuroro, apakah seperti ini perpisahan yang harus terjadi diantara kita?", gumam sang gadis diantara isakkannya, lalu ia seperti sudah mati rasa ketika pengawal lain lagi tiba untuk membawanya. Namun gadis itu terkejut, ketika melihat dirinya diarahkan pada sebuah kereta kuda, melihat hal ini, iapun bertanya,

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?", dan membuat pengawal itu menoleh,

"Hei Nona, apa kau tidak tahu? Pangeran Kuroro yang telah membuat hukumanmu ditangguhkan, kau seharusnya dihukum mati, seperti kedua orang itu, tapi beliau meminta agar kau tidak dihukum mati, dan raja menyetujuinya, dengan syarat iapun harus menjalani hukuman yang serupa", papar pengawal itu sambil membawa gadis itu masuk kedalam kereta kudanya, Kurapika diam, atau terdiam lebih tepatnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Leorio dan kakaknya telah dihukum mati, dan tentu saja hal itu terdengar mengejutkan, ketika ia mengetahuinya, dan yang lebih mengejutkan dirinya adalah kenyataan bahwa hukumannya ditangguhkan atas permintaan kekasih hatinya, yang sanggup diasingkan, oleh kerajaannya sendiri, demi dirinya.

Selama berada dalam perjalanan itu, ia menangis, membayangkan satu hari tanpa kehadiran pemuda itu saja sudah menyesakkan, bagaimana jika ia harus menjalani tahun demi tahun tanpa pemuda itu?

Oh, Kurapika lebih memilih untuk mati saja jika sampai itu terjadi.

Lalu Bagaimana dengan saat ini? Bukankah ini keadaan yang Kurapika merasa lebih baik mati daripada harus menjalaninya?

Benar, tapi…dia tidak bisa, kali ini gadis itu sudah tidak boleh egois lagi, dia tidak bisa mati begitu saja, dengan membawa serta seorang keturunan Lucilfer didalam kandungannya, untuk mati bersama dirinya,

"_Aku harus kuat"_, gadis itu berkata dalam hati,

"Aku harus kuat sampai anak ini bisa bertemu denganmu".

* * *

Tahun demi tahun tanpa terasa terus berjalan, sebagai anggota kerajaan, tentu saja, Kuroro tidak berlama-lama berada di pengasingan, dalam waktu 3 tahun saja, pemuda itu sudah kembali ke kastilnya.

Hanya saja dia memilih untuk tidak menikah lagi, meski para menteri dan bangsawan banyak mengajukan putri-putri mereka.

Dan demi menghindari pernikahan yang tak berniat dilakukannya, kecuali dengan Kurapika beberapa tahun yang lalu, iapun memutuskan untuk mengabdikan diri sebagai pemimpin pasukan keamanan Rouxell.

Dan selama dalam penjagaan pemuda itu, Rouxell menjadi negara yang aman, damai, dan tenteram, sampai….."Pencuri misterius Lucia beraksi lagi!", pekik salah seorang rakyat sambil berlari ke tengah kota dan naik ke atas sebuah batu besar yang cukup tinggi,

"Apa yang kali ini dicurinya?!", tanya seorang dari rakyat yang langsung berkerumun begitu mendengar nama sang pencuri disebutkan,

"Dia mencuri….sendok makanan penutup putri bangsawan Neon Nostrad yang akan dipakai", kata orang itu,

"Bagaimana bisa?", tanya seorang wanita diantara kerumunan itu,

"Iya, bagaimana? Sedangkan penjagaan di Rumah Nostrad yang sudah ketat, diperketat lagi setelah mendapatkan surat ancaman pencurian tadi siang", ujar orang yang lain lagi, sementara sisa dari rakyat-rakyat itu saling berbisik-bisik penuh tanya, mereka saling menerka-nerka siapakah sosok sebenarnya dari pencuri misterius itu, yang keberadaannya membuat para rakyat selalu dikejutkan oleh pencurian benda-benda yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk dicuri.

Dan sementara dikalangan rakyat sang pencuri telah menjadi buah bibir yang penuh tanya, di istana justru kebalikannya, ia menjadi topik pembicaraan yang meresahkan,

"Kali ini rumahku pun di datanginya", keluh Light Nostrad dalam rapatnya bersama seluruh bangsawan dan pemuka kerajaan di wilayah itu,

"Dan tidak satupun dari penjagamu yang berhasil mendapatkannya?", tanya Kuroro, sang pemimpin pasukan keamanan utama kerajaan,

"Ya, dan ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal, pasalnya saat itu, seluruh pasukan telah kupusatkan untuk berada disekitar ruang makan, dan setelah pencurian itu terjadi, mereka tidak menemukan satupun jejak penyusupan", terang Nostrad dengan sedikit menggebu-gebu, mengingat rumahnya adalah salah satu dari beberapa rumah di wilayah Rouxell yang memiliki pasukan pengawal terbaik, dan jelas sekali bahwa pencurian ini telah mencoreng reputasinya,

"Apakah saat itu ada pengalih perhatian?", tanya Kuroro lagi, dan tidak seperti pertanyaan sebelumnya, kali ini Light Nostrad tidak segera menjawabnya, ia berpikir dahulu selama beberapa saat,

"Seingatku tidak", ia berkata perlahan, namun sedikit terdengar keraguan dalam suaranya,

"Ah, ternyata ada, tapi itu sebentar sekali, dan bukan terhadap para pengawalku, melainkan kami", katanya kemudian,

"Apa itu?", tanya Kuroro sambil memusatkan perhatiannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, sebab dari beberapa kasus yang didengarnya, Lucia selalu datang disaat perhatian sang bangsawan dan keluarganya sedang lengah, namun saat itu sangat singkat sekali, sehingga kecil kemungkinannya jika pencuri itu bukan seorang terlatih.

"Ketika itu pemain biola yang mengiringi acara makan malam, salah memainkan satu nada, sehingga untuk beberapa saat terdengar bunyi yang sangat menyakitkan telinga dan membuat kami semua menutup telinga hingga perhatian kami teralih dari meja makan", terang pria itu, Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menaruh telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dagu, sebuah gestur berpikir,

"_Betapa singkatnya"_, ia berpikir,

"Baiklah, aku akan coba mengusutnya", kemudian pemuda berambut hitam itu berkata, sebelum ia dan sang kakak menutup rapat hari itu dan memulai diskusi pribadi mereka.

"Apa pendapatmu?", tanya Kuroro pada Illumi,

"Tidaklah yang ditanya lebih mengetahui dari yang bertanya, bukankah begitu, Kuroro?", Illumi balik menanyai Kuroro, yang sepertinya sudah semakin tenggelam dalam penyelidikannya,

"Entahlah, namun satu hal yang pasti, dia bukan sekadar pencuri amatiran, jika dilihat dari cara kerja dan metodenya", ujar pemuda itu dengan nada serius,

"Tapi kemungkinan dia berasal dari kalangan rakyat, bukan? Jika dilihat dari targetnya?", Illumi berkata pada adiknya itu,

"Sepertinya, tapi untuk apa dia melakukan ini semua? Aku bisa mengerti jika yang dicurinya adalah barang-barang berharga, tapi tidak, dia tidak mencuri sesuatu yang bisa dijual", Kuroro berkata lagi, kali ini dia menghela napas, lalu menelusuri rambutnya dengan menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"Untuk apa? Benar juga. Sejak kemunculannya secara tiba-tiba 2 bulan yang lalu, tidak sekalipun ia mengambil barang-barang berharga yang bisa dijual, padahal ia bisa melakukannya, karena sampai saat ini belum ada satu orangpun yang melihat seperti apa rupanya", Illumi menambahkan keterangan yang berhasil disimpulkannya, sekadar untuk menambahi saja, karena pada kenyataannya ia sendiri yakin kalau Kuroro sendiri pasti sudah bisa menyimpulkannya, mengingat kecerdasannya di bidang tersebut.

Jauh dari istana tempat diskusi berlangsung, terlihat seorang gadis sedang mengambil salah satu anak panah dari beberapa persediaannya, lalu ia mengikatkan selembar kertas yang telah digulung pada anak panah itu sebelum menyiapkan busurnya.

Jemari lentiknya mengangkat busur panah itu hingga bagian tengah busur itu setinggi pandangan matanya, kemudian ditaruhnya anak panah yang terikat kertas tadi pada bagian tengah itu, sebelum ia menarik tali busur itu dan menghela napas,

"Aku, adalah Lucia", ucapnya ketika ia melepaskan anak panah itu dari busurnya.

Panah yang terlepas itu melesat kedepan, meninggalkan sang pemanah yang berdiri diatas sebuah dahan dari pohon Willow tua, dan menuju sebuah jendela yang setinggi tempatnya berada, namun jauh dari pandangan matanya.

PRANGG!

Suara kaca pecah terdengar dari belakang seorang perempuan berambut merah yang tengah berhias, membuatnya terperanjat dan segera berbalik untuk mencari asal suara tersebut.

Dan perempuan itu menemukannya, sebuah anak panah, dan surat yang diikatkan padanya.

* * *

_Ketahuilah, wahai Permaisuri Rouxell._

_Aku akan mencuri serbet yang kau gunakan saat makan malam nanti._

_Lucia_

* * *

Mata hijau toska Menchi membulat kaget, dia tidak menyangka, bahwa pencuri misterius yang selama ini hanya dikenalnya sebagai rumor belaka, kini mengincar serbet miliknya.

Iapun segera menyelesaikan riasannya dan menuju ruangan tempat Illumi, suaminya, berada. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan membawa surat beserta anak panahnya, ia berlari menyusuri setiap koridor yang membawanya menuju ruang rapat kerajaan,

"Illumi!", ia berseru, sembari membuka pintu ruangan itu, Menchi sempat memberi hormat pada Kuroro, adik ipar-nya, yang kebetulan juga berada di tempat itu, namun ia memfokuskan diri untuk menyampaikan surat tersebut,

"Tadi aku mendapatkan ini", ia menyerahkan sepucuk surat itu pada sang raja, yang membacanya dengan geram,

"Beraninya!", ia berseru lantang, pria itu merasa bahwa surat dari sang pencuri benar-benar telah menghinanya, oleh sebab itu, ia segera menoleh pada adiknya,

"Kuroro, pastikan kau menangkap pencuri ini, dia sudah menghina kerajaan", perintah Illumi dengan nada serius.

Kuroro menghela napas, lalu ia menjawab,

"Jangan khawatir, Kakak, aku akan memastikan ia tertangkap", karena sebenarnya ia sendiri cukup merasa terhina juga, mengingat yang menyampaikan surat ancaman itu adalah kakak iparnya, dan bukan salah satu dari bawahannya, yang berarti melesatnya anak panah itu luput dari pandangan siapapun, hingga bisa tiba dengan tepat pada wanita itu,

"Bagaimana surat itu bisa sampai padamu, Kak Menchi, kalau aku boleh tahu?", tanya pemuda itu dengan nada formal,

"Oh, tentu saja boleh", jawabnya,

"Ketika aku sedang berhias tadi, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara kaca pecah, saat kucoba mencari darimana asal suara itu, aku menemukan surat ini, jatuh tepat dibawah kaca jendelaku yang pecah", paparnya, yang membuat kening kedua pemuda Rouxell itu berkerut, dan mereka sama-sama bersumpah dalam hati, bahwa pencuri bernama Lucia ini, entah bagaimana caranya harus ditangkap, karena ia, dengan lancang telah menghina mereka berdua sekaligus sebagai raja dan panglima utamanya.

Lucia turun dari pohon tua itu setelah meyakini bahwa anak panahnya telah sampai pada sang target, sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya, ia saat ini tengah membayangkan wajah sang raja ketika mendapati surat darinya sampai pada permaisuri, tanpa satupun dari pengawal mendapatkannya terlebih dahulu.

Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada batang pohon tua yang tinggi itu, lalu menghela napas berat ketika mengingat potongan demi potongan memori dari masa lalunya yang ia lalui dengan susah payah, namun senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajahnya tatkala ia membayangkan bagaimana wajah sang raja jika tahu bahwa pencuri misterius yang telah membuat para bangsawan besar itu kalang kabut adalah seorang gadis 14 tahun bertubuh mungil yang hanya dibekali keahlian akrobatik dan memanah.

"Ini adalah finalnya", ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, sambil mengangkat tubuhnya yang bersandar pada batang pohon tua itu,

"Aku akan membuat diriku tertangkap malam ini", imbuhnya sambil beranjak dari sebatang pohon willow itu.

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri hutan seiring hari yang semakin gelap, dan tepat sebelum malam tiba, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi sebuah air terjun dan mandi disana.

"_Mama, Mama", seorang gadis kecil terlihat berlari dengan terburu-buru dari arah kamar mandi, hingga ia meninggalkan jejak air dibelakang langkahnya, _

"_Ada apa putriku? Mengapa engkau begitu terburu-buru?", tanya wanita yang dipanggil gadis itu dengan sebutan mama, iapun segera menghampiri ibunya yang sedang duduk dan memasak untuk mereka berdua, _

"_Lihat ini", ujar sang gadis sambil menjulurkan rambutnya yang masih sangat basah._

_Perempuan itu terkejut ketika melihat rambut putrinya, bagian atas rambut itu, mulai dari akarnya, berwarna keemasan, seperti rambutnya, tapi semakin kebawah, helaian rambut itu berubah warna menjadi kehitaman, hingga hitam pekat di bagian ujungnya, _

"_Oh, Putri kecilku", didekapnya putri tunggalnya itu, yang hanya menggunakan kimono handuk putih, _

"_Mama, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku", gadis itu berujar, meski ia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan ibunya, _

"_Putriku, kau adalah harta yang paling berharga, yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun kecuali aku dan ayahmu", wanita itu berujar lembut, masih sambil mendekap putrinya tanpa peduli betapa air yang membasahi rambut putrinya turut membasahi pakaiannya pula, _

"_Kenapa begitu?", tanya sang gadis kecil, nampaknya ia masih belum bisa mengerti sepenuhnya maksud dari perkataan ibunya, mendengar pertanyaan gadis kecilnya, wanita itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian ia berlutut agar bisa menatap langsung ke mata putrinya, dan sambil mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu, ia berujar, _

"_Karena rambut dan matamu, berasal dari dua tanah yang berseteru dan mempertemukan kami, kemudian kami mengubah perseteruan itu menjadi cinta yang suci, lalu…kaulah hasilnya", paparnya, yang membuat sang gadis tersenyum puas, _

"_Hebat sekali!", pujinya dengan suara riang, meski sebenarnya ia tidak juga mengerti secara utuh, _

"_Begitulah, karena itu, kau harus bangga atas apa yang kau miliki, sekalipun anak-anak lain mengganggapnya aneh", wanita itu berujar lembut, _

"_Hm, iya juga ya, kalau bagi orang lain, ini pasti aneh", gadis itu membalas sambil memain-mainkan rambut belangnya, _

"_Iya, tapi jika mereka mengataimu, biarkan saja, karena seorang putri sejati tidak membalas dengan tangannya", ia tersenyum pada sang gadis kecil yang menatapnya dengan mata yang dipenuhi sorot ingin tahu,_

"_Kalau begitu, dengan apa?", ia bertanya penasaran, _

"_Ia membalas dengan tetap bersikap tenang, dan tersenyum", jawab sang ibu kemudian, "Kenapa?", gadis itu bertanya lagi, _

"_Karena jika kau membalas dengan tanganmu atau menangis, mereka akan merasa senang karena telah berhasil mengganggumu, tapi…jika kau membalasnya dengan tetap tenang dan tersenyum, mereka akan menganggap kau sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, dan akhirnya mereka akan berhenti mengataimu". _

Warna langit telah berubah menjadi merah ketika ia selesai mandi, dan mengeringkan tubuhnya, lalu, dengan beberapa gerakan singkat gadis itu telah berpakaian lengkap, dan mengikat rambutnya yang panjang.

Mata hitam gadis itu menatap lurus kearah istana yang berada tepat didepan pandangan matanya ketika ia berdiri diatas gunung, dan ketika itu, warna matanya kembali memerah.

"_Ini, adalah saatnya"_, ia membatin.

* * *

Permainan piano dari Pangeran Moreno, sang putra mahkota, mengiringi acara makan malam yang sedikit dipenuhi kewas-wasan itu.

Para pengawal yang diketuai oleh Kuroro sendiri, telah siap ditempat mereka masing-masing, sedang seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan yang telah diberitahu mempertahankan kewaspadaan mereka sambil menyantap makan malam yang disajikan.

Bibir tipis sang pencuri kembali mengukirkan senyum melihat kewaspadaan seluruh peserta panggung sandiwara itu, ia sendiri telah menduganya, tentu saja, dan begitu melihat keadaan ruang makan dari langit-langit istana, sebuah skenario sempurna segera terbayang dibenaknya.

Gadis itu lalu meniti palang demi palang dilangit-langit istana hingga ia berada tepat diatas meja makan, dan targetnya, yaitu serbet milik sang ratu yang telah dipakainya dan kini sudah kembali ketempatnya dimeja makan.

Dengan penuh kejelian Lucia memperhatikan gerak-gerik para anggota kerajaan dan menghela napas sambil menghitung mundur saat-saat menuju pelaksanaan rencananya, yakni ketika keluarga besar itu sedang memusatkan perhatian mereka dan bertepuk tangan untuk sang putra mahkota yang telah selesai memainkan pianonya.

"Sekarang", gumam sang gadis, lalu ia menurunkan tubuhnya dan meraih serbet itu dengan ujung busur panahnya.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berhati-hati ketika ia mengambil target pencuriannya, untuk kemudian menjalankan skenario penangkapan atas dirinya sendiri,

"Ups", ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan lembut dan menjatuhkan sehelai kain berwarna putih itu, tepat ketika seluruh keluarga itu sudah kembali ketempatnya, tidak terkecuali Pangeran Kuroro yang tadi sempat berpatroli hingga harus menyudahi makan malamnya lebih awal,

"Sang pencuri...berada diatas!", seru pangeran-pangeran kecil itu, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke langit-langit.

Lucia pun berpura-pura berlari dengan panik hingga kakinya terpeleset dan ia jatuh, tentu saja sebenarnya ia sudah memperhitungkan semua itu dengan meminimalisisasi kemungkinan cederanya.

Para pengawal dibawah komando pemuda berambut hitam itu segera menangkapnya, namun gadis itu masih berusaha agar tudung kepalanya tidak terbuka sampai ia berhadapan dengan sang raja.

"Kuroro, tolong bawa gadis itu ke ruanganku", perintah sang raja, yang entah kenapa bisa tepat seperti dugaannya, dan karena itu, ia tersenyum dari balik tudungnya.

* * *

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?!", hardik sang raja ketika pintu ruang rapat telah ditutup, gadis itu masih diam, sambil menundukkan kepalanya, hingga beberapa menit berlalu dan ia tahu bahwa pria itu akan semakin memaki dirinya jika ia tidak menyelaknya dengan mengungkapkan identitasnya,

"Aku—", gadis itu membuka tudungnya, dan melepaskan ikatan pada rambut pirang berujung hitamnya, membuat helaian demi helaian terurai begitu saja, dan mengejutkan kedua pemuda yang berada di depan gadis itu,

"Lucia", jawabnya,

"Ah, bukan, namaku…Ariadne, Ariadne Lucilfer", gadis itu berkata lagi, dengan penuh penekanan yang tentu saja membuat kedua pemuda itu semakin terkejut,

"Jangan bercanda", desis sang raja geram, ia menatap gadis itu dengan sorot mata yang begitu tajam, namun sang gadis tak bergeming sedikitpun, justru sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging dibibirnya,

"Aku tidak bercanda, Raja, kenapa? Kau takut untuk mengetahui siapa aku?", ia bertanya dengan nada mengejek, kedua tangannya kembali ditekankan diatas meja itu, dan matanya menatap lurus pada pria itu dengan sorot yang dipenuhi dengan kemarahan,

"Takut? Tidak, Nona pencuri, aku hanya penasaran, mengapa kau menggunakan nama Lucilfer tapi menatapku seperti itu, ironis", jawab Illumi datar, dia sudah kembali duduk di kursi kebanggaannya dan membalas pernyataan sang gadis dari balik mejanya,

"Ironis, tidak", jawab Ariadne sambil terkekeh,

"Karena aku memang seorang Lucilfer, dan soal kenapa aku menatapmu seperti ini—", ia berkata sambil tetap mempertahankan ketajaman sorot matanya,

"Jawabannya adalah karena aku membencimu", ujar sang gadis dengan memberi nada final diakhir kalimatnya.

Kalimat itu sukses membuat kedua pria itu terdiam, terutama Kuroro, tentu saja, karena rambut pirang bergradasi hitam sepinggang yang dimiliki gadis itu, beserta mata merahnya, sedikitnya membuat ia teringat akan Kurapika, istrinya, kekasih hatinya, yang tak pernah ditemuinya selama 15 tahun terakhir ini.

"Apakah ibumu bernama Kurapika?", tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu bertanya, memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka selama beberapa menit itu.

Gadis itu nampak terkejut, sampai matanya membulat, dan ia kemudian menoleh pada pemuda yang berdiri tepat disamping sang raja itu,

"Bagaimana kau bisa…", ujarnya dengan mata bertanya-tanya,

"Tahu? Tentu saja, karena Kurapika adalah istriku", Kuroro menjawab dengan nada tegas, ia bahkan mengabaikan isyarat peringatan dari sang kakak yang memberinya perintah untuk tidak berkata apapun pada gadis itu.

Sebutir kristal bening jatuh disudut mata gadis itu, dan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kristal itu, bola matanya yang semula merah menyala, kembali pada warna aslinya, yaitu hitam pekat, seperti mata kedua pria dihadapannya itu.

"Istri? Kalau begitu, apakah engkau masih mencintainya?", tanya gadis itu sambil menghapus airmata itu dengan punggung tangannya yang terlapis sarung tangan.

Kuroro hendak menjawab gadis itu segera, tapi Illumi memotongnya, ia bangkit dan berkata kepada gadis itu,

"Pulanglah, kalau tujuanmu adalah menemui ayahmu, karena kau sudah menemuinya—", ia menatap gadis belia itu dengan pandangan serius,

"Juga bila tujuanmu adalah mempertemukan kedua orangtuamu, karena itu tidak diperbolehkan", imbuh pria berambut hitam panjang itu, yang kemudian membuat gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya,

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mempertemukan kedua orangtuaku?", ia bertanya geram meski suaranya terdengar parau, hal ini membuat Kuroro hampir mengabaikan perintah kakaknya untuk tetap diam, tapi Illumi kembali memberinya peringatan, dan kali ini ia menggunakan lisannya untuk memperingati adiknya itu,

"Apa kau telah melupakan syarat yang kau setujui itu, Kuroro?", ia bertanya dengan suara yang hampir berbisik, namun sukses membuat pemuda itu diam, karena mengingat pertukaran syarat yang ia lakukan 15 tahun yang lalu.

"_Aku bisa saja memberi pengecualian, lagi, atas gadis itu Kuroro, tapi seperti halnya dirimu, akupun mempunyai sebuah syarat", ia berkata sebagai respon atas tebakannya, _

"_Apa syaratmu?", tanya Kuroro, memperjelas status isyarat matanya sebagai, 'aku akan bicara jika kau bisa memberi pengecualian atas gadis yang kutanyai tadi', _

"_Dia harus diasingkan, tentu saja, begitupun denganmu, dan kalian tidak boleh bertemu lagi, apa kau bisa memenuhi syarat itu?", Illumi berujar tegas, pandangan matanya pun tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun tanda keraguan, _

"_Baiklah, kuterima syaratmu, selama kau bisa menjamin pembatalan hukuman mati atas dirinya", jawab Kuroro dengan nada serius, baginya kini, mengetahui Kurapika tidak terancam hukuman mati, seperti halnya orang-orang yang terkena tuduhan atas penyerangan terhadap raja dan anggota keluarganya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, meskipun demi mewujudkan hal itu ia harus siap untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang dicintainya melebihi keluarganya itu. _

"_Tentu saja", jawab Illumi lagi._

"Karena ibumu seharusnya menjalani hukuman mati, 15 tahun yang lalu, tapi kemudian ia dibebaskan, dengan syarat bahwa dirinya harus diasingkan dan tidak boleh bertemu lagi dengan ayahmu", papar pria itu sementara Kuroro masih teringat akan janjinya.

"Manusia keji! Raja terkutuk! Apa kau bahkan tidak bisa memberi keringanan?! Sedang ibuku kini tengah sekarat karena sakitnya?!", gadis itu berseru dengan penuh amarah, sambil menatap sang raja dengan mata merahnya yang menyala bagai api yang siap membakar siapapun yang berada dihadapannya.

Kedua pria itu—terutama Illumi sendiri—tercengang mendengar ucapan gadis itu, hingga ia terdiam, dan jatuh terduduk dikursinya sendiri, sembari melihat bagaimana gadis itu berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu,

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintai ibuku, wahai adik raja, maka temanilah dia dalam menghadapi mautnya", ujar gadis itu, sebelum ia membuka pintu dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kedua pemuda yang terpaku ditempatnya.

Kuroro masih diam, memikirkan bahwa gadis yang dinikahinya 17 tahun yang lalu telah memberinya seorang putri yang sanggup mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, sungguh membuat ia mengingat dirinya sendiri, ketika dahulu ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti nalurinya dan pergi bersama gadis itu.

Ingatan itu menyentaknya, dan dengannya ia kemudian melangkah maju, menyusul putrinya yang berlalu seperti ia menyusul ibu dari gadis itu ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kuroro, mau kemana kau?", tanya Illumi, suaranya masih terdengar gentar akibat ucapan gadis belia itu,

"Menemui istriku", jawab pemuda itu, lalu iapun mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa menyusul sang gadis.

Ketika akhirnya ia menemukan gadis itu, ia sedang bersiap-siap menaiki kudanya yang berada didekat pohon willow tua, Kuroro seketika tersadar, itu adalah kuda yang sama dengan kuda yang dahulu ditunggangi oleh Kurapika pada malam pertemuan mereka.

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang nampak terduduk diatas sebuah tempat tidur yang sudah tua, dan dari wajahnya yang sayu, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang menderita sakit.

Ia menghela napas, mencoba bertahan sambil mengingat-ingat janji putrinya yang masih remaja, Aria.

"_Aku akan menemui Papa! Dia harus tahu betapa menderitanya dirimu saat ini!", gadis itu berseru keras, hari itu, untuk kesekian kalinya Kurapika jatuh pingsan, _

"_Jangan lakukan itu..", pintanya sambil menahan tangan gadis itu, _

"_Dan membiarkan ia bersenang-senang sementara kau menderita seperti ini?", mata hitam gadis itu menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya tajam, _

"_Dia…aku tahu dia tidak mungkin bersenang-senang, Aria", wanita itu menjawab putrinya dengan suara yang terdengar lirih, sebab ia masih agak tercengang mendengar pernyataan dari putri semata wayangnya itu, _

"_Tidak! Aku akan menemuinya, dan membawanya kesini!", gadis itu berseru lagi, kali ini ia menatap ibunya dengan mata yang penuh tekad, _

"_Dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini?", akhirnya ia menggunakan kalimat itu juga, kalimat yang daritadi ditahannya karena ia tahu, disamping keinginan gadis itu untuk membuat ayahnya mengetahui apa yang tengah dialami oleh wanita itu, hal yang sebenarnya diinginkan olehnya adalah menemui ayahnya, atau mempertemukan kedua orangtuanya, seperti yang pernah disampaikan gadis itu padanya ketika ia masih kecil dulu. _

"_Aku..", Aria tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia bingung, karena sebenarnya ia tahu, bahwa jika ia meninggalkan ibunya, wanita itu akan sendirian, ditempat terpencil ini, _

"_Mama, aku ingin kau sembuh, dan aku ingat kau pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ayahku adalah seorang pangeran", ujarnya tak lama kemudian, ia sudah kembali duduk disamping ibunya,_

"_Dua bulan dan setelah itu kau bisa berbahagia lagi", lirihnya, lalu ia mencium tangan ibunya yang terdiam karena kata-kata gadis itu sebelumnya. _

Kurapika menghela napas, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya diatas tempat tidur itu, kemudian sambil tersenyum lirih, ia bergumam,

"Apakah aku sanggup menunggu selama itu? Dan apakah engkau berhasil, wahai merpati kecilku?"

* * *

Derap langkah kuda memecah keheningan pagi buta di gunung itu, sepasang ayah dan anak terlihat menunggangi kuda mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi, mereka sedikit bercakap-cakap disepanjang perjalanan itu,

"Papa, seperti apa kau mencintai Mama?", gadis itu bertanya spontan,

"Seperti ibumu mencintaimu", pemuda itu menjawab tanpa berpikir sebelumnya, membuat gadis muda itu terdiam, lalu tersenyum tipis,

"Terima kasih", jawab Aria dengan suara yang terdengar jauh lebih lembut daripada ketika gadis itu berada diistana tadi,

"Untuk apa?", tanya pemuda itu, dia tidak ingat pernah sedikitpun melakukan sesuatu yang layak untuk mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari gadis belia itu,

"Untuk rasa cintamu pada mama, dan kesetiaanmu padanya, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal menjadi putri kalian, sekalipun untuk itu aku mengalami masa kecil yang tidak menyenangkan", ia memaparkan dengan nada tegas, meski tanpa disadarinya, mata hitamnya berkaca-kaca, ketika mengatakan hal tersebut,

"Kita sampai", Aria berujar lagi, ketika mereka telah tiba di depan rumah kecil itu, dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia turun dari kudanya dan memasuki rumah itu, dibelakangnya, pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat, merenungi ucapan gadis itu sebelum mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah tiba,

"_Aria, masa kecil tidak menyenangkan seperti apa yang kau maksudkan itu?"_, pikirnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk turun dari kudanya dan mengikuti gadis itu, namun, saat ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ditanah, gadis itu sudah keluar lagi, tapi kali ini wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik,

"Papa, Mama!", ia memekik, lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu dan buru-buru memasuki rumahnya lagi, Kuroro mengikutinya, dan ikut terkejut saat melihat sumber kepanikan gadis itu adalah seorang wanita berambut keemasan yang ia kenal sebagai Kurapika, istrinya, tergeletak diatas lantai yang dingin dalam keadaan yang amat memilukan, ia terlihat pucat sekali, seakan-akan seluruh darahnya telah terkuras habis, dan hela napasnya terdengar jelas dengan ritme yang sangat lambat.

"Aria, kemasi barang-barang kalian, aku akan membawa ibumu untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang layak", pemuda itu berujar cepat, sementara ia dengan hati-hati menyelipkan tangannya dibawah lutut dan belakang leher Kurapika, mengangkatnya dengan _bridal style_ dan membawanya pergi, disusul oleh anak gadis tak lama kemudian, karena kenyataannya ia dan ibunya memang tidak memiliki banyak barang.

* * *

Sepasang mata _aquamarine_ itu terbuka perlahan, dan ia cukup terkejut mendapati sinar matahari telah menyusup dari sela-sela _gordyn_ merah muda tipis disampingnya,

"Dimana...ini?", gumamnya perlahan, mendapati dirinya tidak berada ditempat terakhir kali ia bisa mengingat,

"Selamat pagi, Bidadariku", terdengar suara bariton yang sangat dikenalnya, menyapa dari arah depan, wanita itu bisa merasakan matanya dipenuhi airmata bahagia begitu mendengar suara itu setelah ia tak mendengarnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Sambil menajamkan penglihatannya yang buram, dan meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi, ia berusaha bangkit dan menjawab sapaan itu,

"Pagi, Pangeranku, apa kita sedang bertemu dalam mimpi?", ia bertanya, masih merasa skeptis dengan kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan ini,

"Tidak, ini kenyataan", pemuda itu mejawab, dan ia masih berjalan mendekati wanita itu, yang baru saja menyadari ia tengah berada diatas tempat tidur besar yang juga cukup dikenalnya, ia ingat pernah menempati tempat tidur itu selama dua tahun,

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya", ia menjawab ragu, tapi mata birunya semakin berkaca-kaca ketika ia mengatakannya,

"Kalau begitu anggap saja ini mimpi", Kuroro, pemuda itu, kini sudah duduk dihadapan wanita itu, dan ia mulai menelusuri wajah istrinya, sebelum berhenti didagunya,

"Tapi ini bukan mimpi", Kurapika menjawab singkat, wajahnya bersemu dan sedikit menghangat saat merasakan hela napas pemuda itu mengenai wajahnya,

"Terserah kau saja", jawab Kuroro singkat, lalu ia menghapuskan jarak diantara mereka dan mencium istrinya lembut, mengingat wanita itu baru saja sadar dari pingsannya akibat sakit yang cukup parah,

"Dimana Aria?", tanya wanita berambut pirang itu ketika mereka berhenti untuk mengambil napas, dan Kuroro, dia tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pertanyaan itu,

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri", ia berujar pada wanita itu,

"Disamping itu, kurasa kau lebih membutuhkan penjaga dibanding Aria", tambahnya, yang sukses membuat mata biru Kurapika membulat terkejut,

"Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukannya? Sampai kau lebih percaya padanya dibanding padaku?", protes wanita itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melemparkan wajah sebal pada suaminya,

"Apa yang sebaiknya tidak kau tahu", jawab Kuroro sambil tersenyum jahil ketika melihat ekspresi diwajah Kurapika,

"Kenapa?", tanya Kurapika lagi,

"Karena—", ia bersiap memulai cerita tentang gadisnya, ah bukan, gadis mereka.

THE END

* * *

_**End words: **_

Review please~


End file.
